Alec's Family Reunion
by summerchic40
Summary: Alec's annual family reunion is here and Magnus goes with him.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever piece of fan fiction. I recently read the Mortal Instruments series and fell in love with Alec and Magnus. I just had to write something for them. Today I was at my own family reunion when I thought about these two and what an occasion like this would mean to them._

_Please give me your honest opinions. I hope you guys enjoy it. If you do, I will continue to write this and other fan fics for Alec and Magnus._

**Disclaimer: **I only own these two in my wildest, most amazing dreams.

______________________________________________________________

"Aunt Allie!" Alec yelled, running over to where she and Magnus were standing. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Alec," Aunt Allie grinned, showing that most of her teeth were missing. She was actually Alec's great-aunt but he never bothered calling her that.

When Alec had scanned the room looking for Magnus, he'd found him getting his cheeks squeezed by Aunt Allie. They were still pink when Alec made his way across the room to them, though he couldn't tell if it was from the pinch or embarrassment.

"I was just talking to your friend here," she said in normal tones, as if nothing was weird about the situation. "He seems like a very nice young man."

Alec tried not to smile at the word young and just moved closer to wrap his arms around Magnus's waist, who didn't respond at all.

"Friend?" he asked looking at Magnus.

Magnus just gave a small smile in return. There was no need for him to say anything. They both knew what the other was thinking. Magnus had introduced himself as Alec's friend. He was still afraid that Alec would be uncomfortable telling people about their relationship. Even though it had been months since that day in the Hall of Accords.

"Aunt Allie, Magnus is my boyfriend." As if that weren't already obvious by the way they were leaning into each other.

The pleasant smile slowly faded from her face as she took in Alec's words and his arm around Magnus.

"Boyfriend," she echoed. It wasn't a question.

With that she just walked away like Magnus and Alec weren't even standing there.

Magnus squirmed in Alec's arm. "I told you people would act like this," he said.

"And haven't I already shown you that it doesn't matter," Alec countered. Then he leaned over to kiss Magnus on the cheek without bothering to check who was looking at them.

"Please, just stay here with me. It's only a few more hours," he pleaded with Magnus. "You can't leave me here with Isabelle."

"Fine," Magnus said with an exaggerated pout. "But you owe me later."

"I've heard that before," Alex muttered, but Magnus heard him anyway."I know. That's because you always manage to drag me into the worst situations with you," Magnus answered, a little harsher than he meant flinched. "Well if it's really that bad you can leave," he said, already moving away to join Isabelle who was talking very animatedly to one of their cousins.

Magnus let him take two steps before grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that." He had to put a finger under Alec's chin to make him look him in the eyes. "There's no place I'd rather be than by your side."

Alec couldn't help but smile. He put his arms around Magnus's neck. "Thank you. I promise I'll make it up to you when we get home." He leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this. I wrote the first part when I was at my own family reunion and I haven't though much about this since that day. I really appreciate the reviews. They're what motivated me to write more to this._

"Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, how are you?" Magnus asked as they came to sit down across the table from Alec and himself.

"Great…the centuries-old warlock is making me feel like a grandpa," Mr. Lightwood grumbled.

"He's just being polite. You should be happy," Ms. Lightwood hissed at her husband.

Alec hated when his parents had conversations like they were the only ones in the room. He glanced over at Magnus who was staring at his hands on his lap with a thoughtful expression.

"We're fine, Magnus, dear," Mrs. Lightwood said warmly. "Thank you for asking. Please excuse Robert. He's having a rough day." She patted her husband's hands on the table.

"Tell me about it," Magnus muttered so only Alec could hear him.

"You promised," Alec warned and turned to look Magnus in the eyes.

"Actually, you promised," Magnus said, with a wicked grin. Alec could feel the heat rising up his neck but its wasn't from embarassment. It was anticipation. They made goo-goo eyes at each other for a few more moments before realized that Alec's parents were staring at them. Alec cleared his throat and turned back around to face them.

"So-" he began, then looked anywhere but at his parents.

An awkward silence descended on their little group. Everyone was looking at various things in the room…besides each other. Alec began to wonder why his parents had bothered to come to their table in the first place. He'd assumed they wanted to talk to Magnus but that obviously wasn't the case. He knew they were making an effort to get to know Magnus but surely they could think of one thing to say.

Suddenly, Magnus stood up, tearing Alec from his thoughts.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Would any of you like anything?" he asked, still not comfortable enough to make eye contact.

The Lightwoods all mumbled their no's and Magnus started heading towards the kitchen. Alec decided to use this opportunity.

"Mom, Dad, is there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked calmly.

"No, we just wanted to see how you and Magnus were doing," Maryse answered.

"We're fine," Alec said.

"That's good, that's good," Maryse nodded. Robert still seemed to be in his own world.

"So when are you coming back home, son?"

"What do you mean?" Alec felt his forehead crumple in confusion.

"Well you've been staying at Magnus's place for weeks. Don't you think it's time you came home?"

Alec didn't understand what she was saying. Home? To the Institute? But that didn't make any sense. Sure he'd lived there most of his life but that wasn't his home anymore.

"Mom…" he hesitated. What was he supposed to say? "I'm staying with Magnus."

"No, you are not," his father said firmly, surprising everyone.

"What? You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm very serious! I've let you go with this long enough. I will not continue to allow my son to associate with a Downworlder!" By the time Robert had finished, his voice had gotten loud enough for the entire room to hear, including Magnus.

________________________________________________________________________

_Yeah, I know…this is nothing like what I had planned when I first started this but I was writing yesterday and I kept hearing this little part and you know how it is when you just HAVE to write something. I hope everyone still likes it. I'm still thinking of where the next part is going to go but hopefully it won't take me as long to post it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this took so long :/_

* * *

"Alec, your mother and I have talked about this and we've decided-"

"I don't care what you've talked about," Alec yelled. "But you do not decide anything for me! You forget, Father, that I am a grown man now. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Robert stood up and walked around the table to where Alec was sitting. "You are MY son and you will not raise your voice at me again," he said.

By this time, Robert and Alec were the only two in the room talking. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch them. Maryse was standing off to the side, torn between the two people she loved the most.

Robert got up and walked around the table to where Alec was sitting looking up at him and said, "You will come home today. I forbid you to go back to see that warlock."

Alec stood up and the only one that noticed his hand clenched into a fist was Magnus. He rushed over to Alec's side before he did something he'd regret.

"What's the problem here?" Magnus asked, taking Alec's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"That is the problem!" Robert said and pointed at Magnus and Alec's hands. "Alec was not destined to spend the rest of his life with some sparkly Downworlder!"Magnus had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. How many times had he heard some high and mighty Shadowhunter call him a Downworlder? It didn't even bother him anymore, even though he'd helped save Robert's ass plenty of times. Anyways, he didn't have half as much glitter on as he did on a normal today. Today there was only a tad bit in his eye shadow and if you looked at his shirt at the right angle you could see the glitter. No big deal.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lightwood," Magnus said, still trying hard to be polite to his boyfriend's father. "As Alec has already told you, he is a grown man and can make his own decisions. As long as he wants me here by his side, I'm staying." He gave Robert a smirk.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I'm-" he said before being cut off.

"Robert, leave these two young men alone," Aunt Allie said, making her way over to the Lightwoods' table. She went to stand beside Alec and Magnus and stared at Robert.

"I, uh, well," Robert stuttered. Aunt Allie was his actual aunt; one of his oldest living relatives. She was also one of the authority figures of the entire family. "Aunt Allie, Alec is my responsibility and-"

"I don't want to here that. How many times must someone tell you that Alec can handle himself? Alec is a smart person. I'm sure he knows better than anyone here what kind of person Magnus is. If he's willing to spend time with him, you have no right to make him do otherwise," Aunt Allie looked over at Alec and gave him another toothless smile.

Alec just stared back with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Aunt Allie just patted his arm, then walked around him to face Magnus. "I'm so sorry about earlier dear," she told him. "I didn't mean to come across so rude. It was just a big surprise to see Alexander here with a boyfriend."

Magnus was only slightly less stunned than Alec, but he was able to say a few words. "It's really no problem."

Robert looked as if he still had something to say but was having trouble getting it out so he just turned around and stormed outside.

When Alec still hadn't said anything, Magnus tugged on his hand to get his attention. "I'm sorry you had to go through this."

Alec turned his head sharply to look at Magnus. "You're sorry?" he asked. "I should be apologizing to you for bringing you here. You tried to tell me it was a bad idea but I wouldn't listening. Now look what I've done." By the way Alec's voice was shaking, Magnus could tell he was on the verge of tears. He put his arms around Alec's shoulders and pulled him close, at least so he wouldn't have to look at anyone else while he cried.

"It's ok, Alec. I'm here," he said softly so the entire room, which was still looking at them, wouldn't hear. "Everything's going to be fine."

Magnus's eyes were full of resentment as he glared around the room at Alec's so-called family. Finally his eyes came to rest on Maryse who has looking at the back of Alec's head as if she would start crying at any moment. When Magnus felt the wetness on the front of his shirt and the tremors going through Alec's body as he silently cried into Magnus's neck, he vowed to try his best to never hurt Alec as much as his family had.

* * *

_How many of you were expecting it to end like that? I certainly wasn't._

_Please, review. They are all appreciated. I rewrote this part about four times and I would love to know what you guys think about it. If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I am so incredibly sorry about my absence. I don't know how many of you are actually here to read this…or even care at this point :/ I just thought I should post a message letting people know that the reason I no longer post under this account is because the email address for it has been deleted. I have a new one and a new account for this site but I have not begun posting yet. I plan to soon but I also wanted you guys' opinions on something. There's no way for me to post the endings for the stories I started under this account so do you want me to just forget about them or just post them under this account?

In case you're interested, the username for my new account is brainychic212. If you are a fan of my old stuff…please, PLEASE say hi to me on this account.


End file.
